Twilight my verson
by LivinLifeAndLovinIt
Summary: i am not good at summaries but its bella and edward
1. Chapter 1

Before I start I don't say bad words so If you are disapointed sorry I don't say bad words but this is my version of Twilght

Twilight

"Hey" I yelled as Jacob pushed me on the gound.

"Here let me help you" a male voice said he had brownish hair andblondish hair his eyes were sort of yellow???" you need to watch where your going"

"I didn't fall on my own"I explained "I was pushed."

"Well , I'm Edward Cullen" Edward said holding out his hand. I grabed his hand I felt cold.

"Ah" I shuttered "your skin is ice cold"

"Oh I just am cold right now I better go inside and warm up" He said walking away."Well catch you later but I didn't catch your name"

"Oh my name is Bella Swan" I said "Well I guess I will see you later"He didn't say anything instead he walked away.

"Do you know who you were just talking to" Jessica said grabing my arm. Jessica was a middle height and had brown hair and she just looked as innocent as ever.

"Edward Cullen?" I said

"Yeah nobody here is good enough to even talk to him" Jessica said" pshh, not that I noticed or even cared" She let her head hang

"So I guess you tried to date him" I said

"Well sort of he didn't talk to me at all"Jessica said" Well have you seen Angela"

"Smile" Said another brown haired girl but with glasses and she was a little taller than Jessica. "Oh this is a good picture"

"Put the camera away Bella just talked to Edward Cullen" Jessica said grabing Angela's camera.

"Cullen Bella and Cullen." Angela said "WOW!!"

"Oh knock it off"I said walking off

"don't be mad" Jessica saidere


	2. In bio class

Chapter 2

In bio

"So" Angela said "what did he say" She looked like she wanted to know.

"Oh he just said hi" I lied "Yeah he just said hi"

"Oh well your lucky enough to just talkto him" Jessica said " Nobody here is even good enough to talk to him excpt for Bella shes so lucky"

"Well look at the time I better get to lunch"I said walking off.

*at the lunch table*

"Who are they" I said

" Oh the big burly one is Emmet and he blonde ine is Roslie there like a thing I don't even think that's even legal they live in the same house and everything"Emmet has short brown hair and is kind of tall Roslie is medium hight and has longish blonde hair.

"Oh ok" I said "and them"

"Oh the short one is Alice and the one that looks loke hes in pain that's Jasper" Jasper had short blondish orangish hair and he really does look like hes in pain and Alice is very pixie like.

"Oh and you already met Edward Cullen" sadid Jessica. As he walked by Jessica couldn't take her eyes off of him.

*later in to lunch*

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" Jessica said "no don't look"

"Why me" I asked

"His eyes havn't moved yet" she said " He has to blink sometimes" she laughed  
"Hey Arizona." Avoice from behind me said

"Oh hi Mike" I said "Whats up"

"Not much" He said

"I have to go to bio" I said "bye"

*in bio*

"Hello Isabella" the teacher said( A/N I don't remember his name) "your sitting next to Edward"


	3. going to dinner

Chapter 3

"uh hi" I said. Edward said nothing he just stared at me. " So how ar you"

He just looked liked he was holding back from something. He didn't talk he just pushed bio stuff to me.

"So you havn't talked yet" I said he coughed

"How are you liking the rain"He said

"I don't like rain or wet"

"Oh so your Arizona"

"yep that's me that's where is came from Pheonix Arizoniza."

"Well the bell rang I should drive you home" He said

" What about my truck" I said

"Well I'll pick you to marrow from your house in the morning"He said

"Well lets go I guess" I said

"Ok" he said sort of exicited  
"Why are they looking at us"

"I don't know" He lied he opened the door so I could get in

When we got to my house

" well I guess bye" whe I said that I was still in the car and he started drivin "hey what are you doing im not out yet!!"

"I know im taking you to dinner" Edward said

At the restaurant

'what will you have to drink" the waitress said

"I'll have a coke" I said

"And you"she said

'Uhh a coke"he said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner with Edward

"Breadsticks?"The waitress asked

"Yes please "I said

"Well this is fun" Edward said

"Edward I did research"

"And…."

"I know what you are, you have ice cold skin your eyes change impossible colors, your incredibly strong and fast and you never eat."

"Tell me later" he said "your food is here eat" I did as I was told and ate. After I ate I got into his silver and he started driving.

"You passed my house" I said

"I know" he said "what makes you think we are going to your house"

"It's like 9:00" I said

"9:30"he corrected

"Edward Where are we going!"I commanded

"I would like to talk to you Bella so don't yell at me!"

"Don't yell at me either"

"Ugg"

"Bella please don't yell right now please I'm begging you" He looked serious

"Ok Edward I just don't like secrets"

"Alright then we are there" He got out and opened the door for me. Of course he was fast. He walked me in to the deeper part of the woods.

"Where are you taking me Edward" I commanded with force

"I want you to tell me what I am" he stopped "Bella tell me tell me now"

"You are incredibly fast, strong, your eyes change impossible colors, you don't eat, or sleep, your your."

"What, wham am I"

"You are a vampire "I struggled with the words a bit.

"Your scared"

"No" he ran 20 feet away

"Everything about me invites you in my voice, my face, and even my smell"

"I'm not afarid" "

"As If you could outrun me" he pulled a thick branch off a tree "As if you could fight me off" He looked ticked like he's was about to blow and not kisses (A/n don't judge me)

"I am not scared"

"Tell me tell me what your thinking" he had me pinned on a tree

"I am afraid"

"Your scared to tell me what your thinking "he rubbed his hand along my cheek it was ice cold. "but not scared that I'm a vampire"

"Yeah" He kissed my cheek

"You taste good" I gave him a glare "so the lion fell in love with the lamb"

"What a stupid lamb"

"What a sick lion" (A/n I don't remember what he said) he had a weird face

"You wanna taste?" he nodded I sort of put my finger in his mouth" Ouch"

'Such a fragile human" we walked a while we talked awhile then it was 11 and I was pretty tired

"You tired"

"uh huh"

"can rest awhile if you'd like"

'yeah sure"

We laid under a tree with beautiful white flowers but it was dark so we couldn't see them. I reached my arms out and hugged Edward and held him tight like he was going any where. He put his arm around

"What, its morning?" It looked as if Edward hadn't moved at all."Edward you don't sleep open your eyes"

"You caught me big bad Bella caught me not sleeping"

"Oh shut it"

"Alright" he leaned over "Let me try something don't move I bite" brushed his soft cold lips over mine. There were little fire works in my head. "What you told me to"

"No that's hushing me"

"Oh my what time is it

"like 10"

"Charlie"

"Him I guess lets take you home"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie your leaving?

"Bella oh yes I am going fishing with Billy hope you don't mind late notice."

"Fine dad you can go"

"It's a few days and you know you have school"

"Dad I'm not a baby anymore"

"Oh I'm almost late" he didn't notice Edward or his car and he ran out the door in to my truck.

"Well that was sure interesting" Edward said

"He's usually not so spaced out "

"He took my truck"

"Your lucky you have me you delicate human"

"Oh haha"

"Oh I bite and you have been bitten"

"Jerk" he kissed my cheek and rolled his eyes.

"You know what"

"Charlie is not home"

"No he thinks you go to an all girl's school"

"That's not fair don't read Charlie's mind"

'All that was going on in his mind was got to catch a big fish like huge"

"Nice"

"You know what I want you to meet my family"

"I don't know I don't think they will like me"

"Awww you will be in a house full of vampires and your worried they won't like you"

"Yeah"

"Bella you really worry too much"

"And your point is?"

"I'll protect you nobody will hurt you I will protect you count on it" I got lost in his deep orange soft warm eyes. He leaned in I was frozen and couldn't move he kissed ma I didn't push away neither did he pulled gently away."Feel this" he grabbed my hand and out it against his face it was actually turning to be warm he usually has ice cold skin but it's warm.

"Your warm" I grabbed his hands they were getting warm to. "Are you sick your warm."

"No" I layed my head on his chest and listened to his soft fast breathing it was soothing and I fell asleep right in his arms. I guess he found his way around the house because I woke up in my bed. I looked over and there he was his chin on the edge of my pillow."Morning sleeping beauty"

"What time is it?"

"6:00"

"Oh" I rubbed my eyes

"I like watching you sleep its peaceful" he layed his hand on mine

"I do not want to get up I see you found your way around the house"

"Yes I did"

"Well then I am going back to sleep so night and I know you don't sleep so"

"I don't mind waiting" He stud up and layed in the bed with me. He lay perfectly still as if he were sleeping but he doesn't sleep. He rolled over and put his arm over my stomach. He looked so peaceful


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You know

"Bella"

"Edward"

"Bella"

"Edward"

"Bella" he whimpered

"Yes Edward"

"What is today?"

"Uh Saturday"

"Tomorrow I am taking you for a picnic, I need to show you what I look like in the sun"

"Alright"

"You know Charlie is not here" He pinned me up against the wall and leaned in an then *RING RING*

"Hello"

"Its Jessica"

"Hi Jess its not a good time"

"is your dad there?"

"No"

"If your alone I can come over"

"No you don't need to"

"Is Edward there"

"uh yeah"

"Bye"

"Bye"

*hangs up*

"Where were we" said Edward leaning in his stone lips over mine this time I didn't open my eyes and heard no sound.

"Edward you know I can't wait until tomorrow"

"Bella you know a lot about me and I know very little of you"

"Well I grew up in Arizona." I stud still for a moment "I don't remember what happened I got amnesia at age 14"

"How"

"I don't know"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: I didn't mean to make it short the letters got bigger


End file.
